A Tuesday Morning
by Microbiology Major
Summary: A short story about a Tuesday morning for Ty Parsec. I don't own Ty Parsec or anyone else in the BLoSC universe. However, I do own this story.


_Morning ladies and gents of Capital Planet! This is your Big Dawg Daddy Carl coming at you straight from 77.4 Retro Rock! It is 5:15 and your solar cycle is looking beast with a 0% chance of rain and only a fifteen minute delay on the Mary Lou Express Line. But let's get you guys PUMPED to head into work with a sweet number by King Jimmy, "Never Gonna Hurt My Ego!" _

An electric guitar solo started off an esteem boosting song that was playing from a vintage Zukieo brand boom box that was sitting on the edge of a sink in Ty Parsec's Master Bath.

It was a normal Tuesday morning; Ty had to show up for his shift at Star Command in two hours which meant that he had plenty of time to shower, dress, and head down to Rosie's and meet his cousin visiting him from their home planet Tareesh. After Ty's shift was done, he was going to show Trever the sights of Capital Planet.

Ty was humming the lyrics to the song as he stood in the shower and washed.

Ty had remodeled the Master Bath himself over the course of 12 weekends. The floors were a light tan rock tile and the walls were also a light tan. Two weekends before, he had discovered that black mold was growing on the sides of his walls, which made him decide that once he had dealt with the mold, he would repaint the walls using a mold resistant paint.

Along the North wall was his fifteen jet Jacuzzi bath tub. A mosaic tile pattern depicting aquatic creatures from his home world was placed the outside and edges of the tub. The tub was a very enjoyable treat to both the eyes and the body after those long discussing missions on Trade World.

On the East wall was his walk in shower with glass doors. The enterer was also had light tan tiles through out and on the floor was another mosaic pattern. This one depicting the rivers, streams, flora, and fauna, of his native world. He had cliff dwelling plants from his home world growing in the corners of the shower. The plant's color were a wired mixture of blue, purple and green and looked to be a cross between a vine and a fern.

The West side of the master bath had a small closet for the Zero-G commode. It was one of the first things remodeled in the bath. Ty could never understand why anyone would want to have a view of their commode.

Next to the closet was a dark brown wood linen closet and the sink. The sink also had a mosaic pattern, this one depicting birds and fields of his home world, on the top and it had a dark brown wooden base.

As Ty began to wash his hair, three consecutive beeps began to sound from the Vid-Phone in his living room. Normally he wouldn't have been able to hear it over his stereo, but because of his busy schedule this week, he hadn't had the chance to lower the volume on the Vid-Phone from when he was painting the bathroom last weekend.

"Grahaa, Craters!" Ty growled in annoyance, his hair and face was completely covered in shampoo and soap and he had just begun to shave.

Ty went to place his blade back onto one of the shelves in the shower. As he placed the blade his wrist hit the side of a bar of soap that was on the same shelf, causing it to fall to the floor.

Ty grumbled as he went to pick it up, but as he placed right foot forward to learn over, he stepped on a glob of shampoo that had fallen from his hand earlier, causing him to fall face first into the shower wall.

"Sweet Mother of Venus!" Shouted Ty. His nose began to bleed and the shampoo began to run into his eyes, making an already painful injury worse. Aggravated, Ty held his head down and pinched his nose as he tried to get off the floor so he could let the water get the shampoo out of his eyes and the blood from his mouth. However, Ty did not realize that he was directly underneath the hot and cold faucets and hit his head hard against them as he attempted to rise.

Ty yelled in pain and aggravation as he knelt back down on the floor, clutching the top of his head. His nose continued to pore blood and he had a small cut on the top of his head. Every part of him wanted to rip the shower apart, but he had to control his temper; the last thing he wanted to do this weekend was re-fix his bathroom.

Ty cautiously attempted to stand again and rinse the shampoo and the blood off. He began to gingerly and hurriedly rinse off his hair with his left hand while pinching his nose with the other. During this time, the Vid-Phone kept peeping in his living room. Once Ty had successfully rinsed his hair, and some what slow down the nosebleed, he went to leave the shower.

However, Ty had forgotten that he had thrown his shower rug away after he had spilt bleach allover it. As Ty placed one foot out and stepped on the ground, with too much force, he promptly slipped and landed on his back. His lower spine landed on the shower door threshold.

Ty laid there yelling in anger and pain as his nose stared to bleed again.

Over the radio a commercial came on, _"Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!"_

"OH SHUT UP!" Ty yelled at the radio. Wishing he had something to throw at it to make the woman stop mocking him. His temper was really flaring up now. Ty stumbled his way up, by the Rings of Saturn he was going to make sure that radio was going to shut up.

Once he was up. Ty walked, more like hobbled, his way to the radio and aggressively pulled its pug from the wall socket. He was dripping wet and didn't dare touch the radio for fear of accidentally getting electrocuted.

The Vid-Phone peeped again. "I heard you the first time!" Ty yelled.

He gingerly walked into the master bedroom, not caring about getting the carpet wet, and grabbed his black robe off of the bed. His nose was still bleeding, much slower than before, but at the moment Ty didn't care. He'd worry about his nose and the carpet after he found out who the Pluto was calling him at 5:30 in the morning.

Ty then walked down the hallway and into the living room.

On a counter next to his TV was the Vid-Phone, beeping away.

Ty reached up and violently turned it on, "What?!" snarled the Space Ranger.

On the other end of the screen was a grimacing senior aged man with gray eyebrows, a gray mustache, and a skin tight purple hood on his head, "You wanna reevaluate that statement, son?"

"OH! Commander Nebula, Sir!" Ty promptly saluted with his right hand while keeping a tight hold on his robe with his left. The last thing he needed right now was a very embarrassing mishap in front of his Commanding Officer.

"Hmm. That's better. Parsec, I need you to- Sweet Mother of Venus, son! What happened?!" Nebula just noticed the blood that was steadily poring from Ty's nose. In all honesty, the Ranger looked as though he had just stopped a home invasion. There was even a blood coming down the side of his head.

"Oh... uh... just a problem with the shower, Sir." Ty quickly responded as he covered his nose with this free hand.

"That's some problem. You sure everything's fine, Ranger?" Asked Nebula, concern showing in his voice and on his face.

"Yes, sir," Responded Ty. _'By the Rings of Saturn! Do I seriously look that bad?!' _

Nebula wasn't all that convinced, but he didn't press the issue, "Alright then, son. Anyway, we need you to come in as soon as possible. There's been an attempted assassination on a guest aboard the Royal Anne Space Cruise Line. I need you to go and check it out."

Ty wasn't entirely sure about this assignment. Normally something this high profile would go to Buzz, but Ty figured that he'd find out more once he got to Star Command, "I'll been in the debriefing room in thirty minutes, Sir."

"Good. Nebula out."

The Vid-Phone went black and the room became silent.

Ty sighed and turned back to his bathroom to finish cleaning up and get dressed. He would call Trever after he was done dressing and let him know that he wouldn't be able to met him for coffee this morning... or show him the sights this evening.

Once he was back in the bathroom Ty decided to assess his damage in the mirror above the sink, "Sweet Mother of Venus! What the Pluto happened to me?!"

_End of line._

A/N: Let me know how I did folks!


End file.
